Episode 2: Gao vs. Tasuku!
"Gao vs. Tasuku!" is the 2nd episode of the Season 1 anime. Summary Tasuku accepts Gao's sudden challenge, and the fight is arranged to take place later. During lunch, Gao gets help from Baku on building a deck to suit his playstyle. Then, Gao and Tasuku's Buddyfight commences in the school's amphitheatre as Gao's friends and little sister Hanako watch from the stands. Gao's aggressive strategy eventually earns him the victory over Tasuku, who then recognizes Gao as his rival and gives him his Gargantua Punisher!! card. Gao vs. Tasuku Both Gao and Tasuku raise their flags, and Buddyfight! Takusu's turn *Tasuku can't draw a card since it is the first turn. He charges and draws. *Tasuku calls a Jamadhar Dragon to the center (8000/2/4000). *Tasuku attacks Gao with Jamadhar Dragon (Gao's life: 8). *End of move. Gao's turn *Gao draws a card, and he charges and draws. *Gao calls a Thousand Rapier Dragon to the right (5000/2/1000) and a Systemic Dagger Dragon to the left (3000/2/3000). *Gao equips Dragonblade, Dragobrave by paying 1 gauge and by discarding a card from his hand (5000/3). *Gao attacks Jamadhar Dragon with Thousand Rapier Dragon, destroying it. *Gao attacks Tasuku with Systemic Dagger Dragon (Tasuku's life: 8). *Gao equipped with Dragobrave attacks Tasuku (Tasuku's life: 5). *End of move. Tasuku's turn *Tasuku draws a card, and he charges and draws. *Tasuku calls a Latale Shield Dragon to the center (2000/2/4000). *Tasuku casts a Dragonic Charge to charge 2 gauge. *Tasuku casts a Dragonic Shoot to destroy Systemic Dagger Dragon. *Tasuku casts a Dragon Flame to destroy Thousand Rapier Dragon. *Tasuku cast a Dragon Crush by paying 2 gauge to destroy Dragobrave. *Tasuku casts a Dragonic Grimoire to draw 3 cards. *Tasuku buddy calls a Jackknife Dragon to the right by paying 1 gauge (5000/3/6000), and then he gains 1 life with buddy gift (Tasuku's life: 6). *Tasuku attacks Gao with Jackknife Dragon (Gao's life: 5). *Tasuku attacks Gao with Latale Shield Dragon (Gao's life: 3). *End of move. Gao's turn *Gao draws a card, and he charges and draws. *Gao buddy calls a Drum Bunker Dragon to the right by paying 1 gauge and by putting the top of card of his deck on the Drum's soul (5000/3/5000), and then he gains 1 life with buddy gift (Gao's life: 6). *Gao attacks Latale Shield Dragon with Drum Bunker Dragon, destroying it. *End of move. Tasuku's turn *Tasuku draws a card, and he charges and draws. *Tasuku equips Dragonblade, Dragofearless (3000/2). *Tasuku equipped with Dragofearless attacks Gao (Gao's life: 2). *Tasuku attacks Gao with Jackknife Dragon, but Gao casts Green Dragon Shield, nullifying the attack and he gains 1 life (Gao's life: 3). *End of move. Gao's turn *Gao draws a card, and he charges and draws. *Gao equips Dragonblade, Dragobrave by paying 1 gauge and by discarding a card from his hand (5000/3). *Gao attacks Tasuku with Drum Bunker Dragon (Tasuku's life: 3). *Gao equipped with Dragobrave attacks Tasuku (Tasuku's life: 0). *Game over, Gao wins. Characters *Baku Omori *Drum Bunker Dragon *Gao Mikado *Hanae Juumonji *Hanako Mikado *Hitotaba Neginoyama *Jackknife Dragon *Nisei Nitsuke *Noboru Kodo *Kuguru Uki *Paruko Nanana *Tasuku Ryuenji Featured Cards Monster *Drum Bunker Dragon *Extreme Sword Dragon (card only) *Gigant Sword Dragon (card only) *Jackknife Dragon *Jamadhar Dragon *Latale Shield Dragon *Steel Gauntlet Dragon (card only) *Systemic Dagger Dragon *Thousand Rapier Dragon Items *Dragonblade, Dragobrave *Dragonblade, Dragofearless Spells *Dragon Crush *Dragon Flame *Dragonic Charge *Dragonic Grimoire *Dragonic Shoot *Green Dragon Shield Impact *Gargantua Punisher!! (card only) Other Scenario On Tasuku Ryuenji's second turn, he called Latale Shield Dragon to his center position, if he would have risked leaving his center position wide open before casting his Dragonic Grimoire, there is a chance that he would've called Jackknife Dragon to the center position. Baku stated a hint that Gao only had Size 2 monsters in his hand, if that was true, Drum Bunker Dragon only has 5000 power while Jackknife Dragon has 6000 defense. If the game was to continue, most likely Tasuku would have won the game because Drum Bunker Dragon was not enough to clear Jackknife Dragon if this were to happen. Trivia *"爆ドラ" in the episose title is the name of Gao Mikado's deck. **爆 = Baku (Explode/Explosion/Exploding), also it is the name of one of the Gao's friends, Baku Omori, who built him his deck. **ドラ = Dra, which is the short for Dragon. Video